The Dawn of a New Age
by Tomawogi
Summary: War. It dominates middle earth and now in the quiet lands of the west it brews once more, can the western men and elves over come it, or will they fail, die trying? Read on to find out!
1. The Fall of Fate

The Lord of the Rings  
  
The Dawn of a New Age  
  
Chapter I  
  
Theoden and Aragorn looked out over the black sea of Uruk Hai.  
  
"There is no way out now." King Theoden said turning to face the Aragorn, what little hope he had before was just drained out of his voice.  
  
"We don't need a way out, not while there is still hope." Aragorn said trying to inspire the King, just as Arwen had done to him before he set out on the quest with Frodo.  
  
Legolas and Gimli stood on the wall, bantering with each other, keeping up the spirits of the men either side of them. The masses on the wall pulled their bowstring back as far as they could and took aim at the sea, each deciding which he wanted to kill. Suddenly an old man was unable to hold the arrow back and it flew from the bow, spinning through the air and finding its place in the eyehole of an Uruk Hai.  
  
"HOLD!" Aragorn shouted over the Deep. It was too late to say it now. The first shot had been fired. The Uruk Hai and Orcs roared with anger and began there charge at the wall, the hidden ladder now clearly visible as the soared up through the air, a lone crazed Orc sitting at the top. The battle had begun, the rain ran thick and fast down the armour of the soldier's as arrows flew, swords clashed and men and elf fell. The sea of Uruk Hai crashed against the walls like water on the rocks, many meeting an unfavourable demise of being under the ladder as a dead body fell on top of it. Gimli's axe cut the air and body alike, not stopping, never failing until the fatal arrow pierced his helmet. The stout little dwarf fell to the ground from the top of the wall. Even in death his falling axe killed another two Uruk Hai. A single black clad soldier snarled and looked over the wall to see the dwarf fall. He fell as well, getting kicked off by the blonde haired legolas. Not often did the elf harbour such a strong passion for revenge but he fought on. That is until he too felt the sting of a broad Orc arrow in the back of his neck. He also fell over the wall landing next to his friend. With a shattering blast the wall blew apart and the sea rushed through the gap.  
  
The end was near man fell, elf fell, finally in the deep caves the women huddled with their children as Aragorn ran through shouting "The king is dead!" he kept running through a small gap in the mountain, he ran right around the base of the mountain and headed towards Rivendell.  
  
Only two men survived the battle. They were Aragorn and an elderly man, the very same that shot the first fatal arrow the night before, he wandered around the mountains, alone. As far as he knew he was the last man on the planet, the winged creatures of the mountain brought him news of the fall of Gondor and the men even on the side of Sauron and Saruman. The farmers spread across Middle-Earth had been killed by a moving forest, though he did not know what that meant.  
  
Sam and Frodo sat in their quarters high up in the tower of Minas Morgal. Sauron walked in, his armour clanking as he walked. This was no surprise to the Hobbits after all they gave him the ring that made him hole again. Sam and Frodo had the most comfortable life imaginable, the only Hobbits to survive the genocide.  
  
"It is time." Sauron said; the nine shadows moving around the table the Hobbits were sat at.  
  
The hobbits lay on the table next to each other as the blades pierced them. When they awoke they saw the shadow, not the light. They were Wraiths. Sauron looked over his new servants.  
  
"Now my Wraiths; find my brothers heir, and kill him."  
  
In the court yard of Barad Dur the Hobbits sat upon the black ponies, Bill and Ben.  
  
***  
  
The hooded Aragorn boarded the great ship holding the hand of Arwen, it had been a long journey from the mountains to Rivendell and them from Rivendell to the western shore, but now he was returning to the place where men came from. The voyage was cold, wet and windy but before long they arrived in the west lands where they met Elrond and Galadriel. Aragorn was crowned king of the state of men and Elrond was the new king since Galadriel murdered Celeborn for leaving the toilet seat up. Before long they had all forgotten about middle earth. For years they lived in happiness when one night Aragorn became restless. Arwen turned to him,  
  
"Oh not again Aragorn we already have 20 children."  
  
"No its not that, I just get the feeling there is a shadow on the coast, a small shadow, but a shadow none the less."  
  
"Don't worry about it, they are Hobbits, Frodo and Sam." Arwen replied plainly and turned to go back to sleep.  
  
"Frodo and Sam?" Aragorn asked with a chill.  
  
"Yes you know, the two that took the ring to Sauron, they are wraiths now, sent out to kill you but what good can they do hear where you are surrounded by brave men and sexy women."  
  
"You make this place sound like paradise."  
  
"That's because it is." Arwen drifted back into a sound sleep.  
  
Frodo and Sam, now clad in worn and torn black rags crept over the land of New Numenor, searching for its king but never able to get hold of him.  
  
Back in Middle-Earth the sky was permanently stained red with the blood spilt each night, Sauron had complete control over everything, even Gollum couldn't help but obey the few laws he said. Sauron had had particular fun setting the Ents on fire after they killed all of the farmers, after all the spell that Saruman put on them was no longer needed, so neither were they. So that was that Middle Earth was controlled, even owned by Sauron, the constant Orc on Orc fights were nothing to him, a point from his ringed finger set them on fire so he had a very comfortable life for saying he was now the only man left alive here, even the old hermit up in the mountains of Rohan had died years ago. Or so he heard, either way he wasn't particularly bothered.  
  
And so life goes on in Middle-Earth, and New Numenor and The Elven Kingdom, but in the shadow of dark Middle-Earth a new age was about to dawn. 


	2. Clouds On the Horizon

Chapter II  
  
Under the mists and smog of the western shore flame leapt, and smoke rose. The clang of iron hammers on iron chimneys could be heard echoing through the mountains and valleys. Screams pierced the thick air accompanied by the dull thud of marching Orcs, they were on their way to the Elven ship yards, long since over run with fire and metal and all things dark that roamed the shadow lands. A deep horn rang out and rattling chains lowered ramps from huge metal sea beasts. The Orcs marched in, accompanied by armies of Goblins and Ogre, each ship carried at least two Trolls, it was an army born upon the sea. These ships used not the air and waves but coals and steam, huge metal structures that cut through the sea rather than riding it.  
  
Sauron stood on the watchtower looking out over his ships, a long time had passed since Elves looked out building their ships with wood and rope. As the first two set sail they turned to face him, the skeletons of the two great wizards, Gandalf and Saruman. The fight had been long fought between the three, on the top of the indestructible tower of Orthanc. The last of the Uruk Hai had just been given to Sauron as a gift from Saruman; these Uruk Hai had since become elite commanders of his army, the leaders of his conquest against the rest of the planet. This plan had not yet entered his mind though on the fateful night when all hope really was lost, the now complete Sauron paid a visit to Saruman, as his Orc guard feasted on Grima he and Sauron stood atop the tower looking out over Isengard as the glimmering white of Shadowfax and Gandalf he White rode through the empty lands surrounding the tower. Gandalf had been allowed to pass freely to the top of the tower where he had been quickly over powered by the might of the ring, his body being tossed over the side and down into the mines of Isengard. Of course Sauron didn't approve of the idea that Saruman should rule the lands of men. So he smote Saruman down into the depths of the mines. Sauron saw them as too great a trophy to lose and so permitted the eating of their flesh as long as the bones were unspoilt. And so the bones of the two great wizards rest on the, tasting the salty sea.  
  
The coastal wall of the Westernlands stretched from the Elven territories to the very southern regions of men. The wall its self was vastly different to anything in Middle-Earth. It was thick and layered, the wall its self was comprised of three walls; the outer coastal wall was thick and hard, undecorated and barely eroded. The "Immortal Wall" was the name given to it by men, as it did not age with time. The second layer was created before either of the others, it stood higher than the others and the wall was broken by windows of light, The guards of men patrolled the windows. The third wall was the most impressive, not by stature but by the ornate decoration. Three gates broke the walls, one at the north that led into the Elven kingdom, one in the centre that marked the borders of Men and Elf and one at the south to lead to the capital city, home of His Majesty King Aragorn son of Arathorn of Numenor.  
  
This wall of course cannot contain the many rivers and it was these that Frodo and Sam used to penetrate the walls, creeping through the shadows, clear as day in their eyes but in the eyes of Men they were as good as invisible. And so they journeyed deeper into the country.  
  
The cloud of dark steam rose on the horizon as Alpholio, youngest son of Aragorn looked out from his watchtower on the great wall. He had been the only Royal son to join the wall guard, the others had become riders or infantry commanders, anything that held authority, but coastal guards were hardly considered important. Alpholio saw the dark cloud rising, confused at the sight he ran to the top of the tower that held the Horn of Boromir, the horn had been given the name from the king himself, indeed many of his children were named after members of the fellowship but when it came to the horn he thought of no better name than Boromir. The Horn bellowed through the air and was met by a chorus of replies, those that had also seen the cloud.  
  
Aragorn awoke in his chamber, the sweet morning breeze blowing his grey hair from his face. The bang of his door being slung open brought the relaxing morning to an abrupt end and his heir Indiana rushed to his bedside.  
  
"A dark cloud," he panted, gasping for breath, "approaches from the east Father, it is moving fast."  
  
"From the east?" Aragorn said a frown overcoming his refreshed face.  
  
"Yes Sire."  
  
Aragorn stood sharply, "I have prayed this day would never come, but it appears Sauron has grown impatient. The lands of Middle-Earth are no longer enough to satisfy his thirst for power. I must go to the Elves. Your grandfather may yet be able to help us. Who raised the alarm?"  
  
"My brother, Alpholio."  
  
"I thought so. Come ready your horse we ride together to the palace of elves." With that he turned and began to dress, the fact Arwen had not been present had not crossed his mind, instead he was too busy getting ready for the long journey ahead. In the courtyard Aragorn and Indiana set out, surrounded by a host of royal guards dressed in flowing red gowns with gold helmets. 


	3. A Scarlet Storm begins

Chapter 3  
  
The royal company had been riding now for nearly a week and crossed the Elven lines the day before last. Now they drew near to the Palace of the King Elrond and Queen Galadriel. They rode up to the great gates that were covered in autumn leaf and ivy but the gold bars shone through like sunlight through the clouds. The horses stopped at the bottom of the steps and Aragorn, his son and the Royal guard were the only ones allowed to go into the chamber were the high Elves sat. They walked in to meet the Elves.  
  
"Its good to see you again, Aragorn." Galadriel spoke first: setting her gaze upon the aging king.  
  
"Indeed, it has been far too long." Elrond added.  
  
Aragorn knelt before them, "It is good to see you."  
  
"Rise Aragorn, the floor is no place for a king of Men just as it is no place for us."  
  
With this he stood and they talked of the smoke on the horizon, the Elves brought tidings of it to him and his son, long they talked of how it had turned from the direction men had seen it travelling and now it had turned on the Elves.  
  
"Two shadows have been following you, you know who they are." Elrond said.  
  
"Yes but." Aragorn tried to interrupt.  
  
"But nothing, on this I will not argue with you Aragorn, whether they were once friends or not they must be killed. There are no such beings as Wizards anymore and Elven magic is beginning to fail." Elrond quickly retorted.  
  
"Well no man shall kill them, once before you abandoned us to the will of the Dark lord and neigh more than a few hundred were able to escape that forsaken land." His heart pounded with passion and anger and his elderly body tensed with the hatred growing inside of him.  
  
Galadriel went and stood between them, "I stand like a line drawn between the lands of Men and Elf. Elrond, Aragorn, will you not shake hands and be united once more?" She turned to the guard that accompanied Aragorn and then to the Elven guard, "Do you all stand on separate sides or will you fight as one?"  
  
Aragorn stretched out his hand but the sound of an unsheathing sword on his forward right made him pull it away suddenly. As he looked to see who had drawn the sword he saw the chief guard of Elrond standing his sword stretched out across the line, as Galadriel stood. At length he spoke "I stand here, why should we protect them, are Sauron's slaves not Elves themselves? If they turn on us we will fight for ourselves but too often I have stood by Elrond in battle to save men that will die but a few years later. Why should we bother?" His short speech was met not by applause, or by booing but by the ringing of Elven blades being drawn. Like spears from a wall they lined up crossing the line. At this Aragorn scowled and his guard, and his son drew their sword which came clattering upon the others. Galadriel fell to her knees looking at Elrond.  
  
"Is this it then? Do you also cross the line with swords and not friendship?"  
  
Elrond drew a small dagger from his belt and held its point to the tip of Aragorn's nose.  
  
"So you have gone the way of Issilidur." Elrond said with disgust.  
  
"Do not cast those words upon my father!" Indiana brought his sword from the chief guard's blade and across Elrond's shoulder.  
  
Everyone's heads turned for no one had ever seen a drawn sword in the houses of Elrond never mind bringing it down upon the King. But never before had the King challenged the King of Men and now to everyone's surprise Elrond stood bleeding from the shoulder, his arm lying on the feet of Galadriel, staining her pure white dress scarlet. The shock wore of and in a sudden fit of rage the swords crossed and clashed. The red robed guards jumped and spun, literally running rings around the Elves, but the golden clad Elves could not be undone that easily. The sunlight flashed off the silver blades as they cut air and flesh, in the midst of the battle Elrond went to his knees and Aragorn knelt in front of him, looking into his greying eyes the two Kings said fare well, neither could stand to see what was unfolding around them and thus the head of Aragorn and Elrond rolled to the ground by the sword of Galadriel. When Indiana saw this his sword flared and cut and stabbed, Elves fell around him as he forced a path towards the Queen, no ring nor spell could save her now as the infuriated man charged at her. She looked up but before her arms lifted the sword to the oncoming attack she felt the cold metal slice into her throat, the blood spewed and ran like a crimson river down the blade, the pure blood burned the blade away and steam and burst into flame as it cut its way through the back of her neck. Indiana threw the weapon to the floor and picked up his father's sword.  
  
Horns rang out and the sound of Elven cries could be heard coming nearer and nearer. Indiana turned, strapping the sword to his waist, to the only two Royal guards and pointed at small door behind the late Elrond's chair. They ran for it making it through the small gap moments before the main door burst open and Elves leaped in pointing sword and arrow around the room. In the mean time the men found themselves falling. The door had been a trap and now they fell, deeper than any had ever been, deeper than the Dwarves of Middle-Earth had ever delved, how fast and to where they fell it could not be told but they heard the springing bow strings as elves high above tried to shoot them in their fall but each arrowed turned and broke on the sides of the cavern. Still they fell and they became drowsy and soon they not only fell into the darkness of this pit but also into the darkness of unconsciousness. 


End file.
